


First Valentine's Day

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: These Little Words [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Post-Canon, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, mentioned Derek Hale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: It's Theo and Liam's first Valentine's Day as a couple. Theo is nervous and unsure what to do because he's never celebrated Valentine's Day before. He goes to the only people he can think of for advice: Liam's Mom and his best friend.





	First Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ithinkwehaveanemergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [First Valentine's Day (Traducción)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889074) by [lbp98l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l)



> Part of my These Little Words series, but it should be able to be read by itself.  
> This is for Adri, who I wholly have to thank for the name Jenna. Because of that Jenna has become a character all of her own and I couldn't be happier with it. You're amazing. Happy Valentine's Day! <3
> 
> This has not been beta read so any mistakes are my own. If you see any please point them out and I'll get them fixed.

  
[Banner by E_wolfwisegirl](https://ewolfwitchwisegirl.tumblr.com/)

Theo is a nervous wreck. It’s nearing the end of the first week of February and it’s just now hit him that he’s going to need to plan something for Valentine’s Day. To be fair, he’s never had a reason to celebrate the damn holiday before. The Dread Doctors didn’t exactly encourage romance. And after that he had other things on his mind that didn’t include flowers and candy. Which is why he’s suddenly starting to panic when he realizes he’s going to have to do something for his first Valentine’s with Liam. Shit.

He debates just asking Liam. They’ve been together long enough now that he should be able to broach the subject. But he doesn’t want to disappoint Liam by seeming like he’s unprepared. This would be easier if they’d ever talked about the holiday, but they haven’t. Which leaves him at a loss.

Theo paces the room, trying to think of what he could possibly do for Liam. He doesn’t want it to be too cheesy or over the top. Just something that shows Liam he loves him. Finding himself at a loss Theo decides he needs backup. He sends two texts, waiting until he gets confirmation from both before he grabs what he needs and heads for the door.

Liam’s Mom Jenna opens the door with a wide smile before Theo even has a chance to knock, “Hello dear. Come on inside. Mason is waiting in the living room.”

Theo nods and follows Jenna into the living room. Mason looks up from his phone when the two enter the room. “Hey man. What’s going on? There a reason you called me here without Liam?”

Theo runs a hand along the back of his neck, suddenly unsure how to broach the subject. “I need your help. With Liam.”

“Is there something wrong?” Jenna asks, “Did the two of you have a fight?”

“No,” Theo sighs, he lets his eyes drift between the two of them before settling on Jenna. “I just need advice about what to do for Valentine’s Day.”

“Have you talked to Liam?”

“I haven’t,” Theo admits, “I want to surprise him.”

“Dude. I know Liam, he’s probably going crazy trying to plan something for you too,” Mason tells him. “It’s your first real Valentine’s since you’ve been together.”

“I know you want to surprise him and make the day something special but you really should just talk to him,” Jenna says. “Mason is right, Liam must be planning something for the two of you. He wouldn’t miss the opportunity. Trust me, you’re better off talking to him. Plan something you both want to do and save the big surprises for later.”

“I know Liam,” Mason says, “he’d just be happy with the two of you spending the night in together. Maybe having drinks and dinner.”

Theo thinks about it and realizes they’re both right. If he’s freaking out as much as he is about what to do for Valentine’s Day Liam has to be in the same boat. He always goes all out for holidays, this time wouldn’t be any different.

“I’ll talk to him,” Theo says, “I don’t know why I didn’t just do it before.”

Jenna smiles softly, “Because you love him and were caught up in thinking that Valentine’s Day had to be big and over the top. It really doesn’t. That’s just what they want you to think.”

“They?” Theo asks.

“All the corporations. They want to make money, and the only way they can do that is to get everyone to buy into the bullshit. There’s far too much emphasis put on Valentine’s Day if you ask me. If you really love someone you should be letting them know that year round and not some stupid holiday. Which you and Liam do, so you have nothing to worry about.”

Mason looks at Jenna with wide eyed awe, “Intense.”

Jenna shrugs, “Someone has to say it. And it’s not that I’m completely opposed to celebrating it. I just think it should be done right, and there shouldn’t be such big expectations for it.”

“You’re right though,” Theo says, giving her a small smile. “I’ve been overthinking this. I’m going to go home and see if Liam is there yet.”

Jenna smiles, placing a kiss on his cheek, “If you need anything let me know, okay?”

Theo nods, “Will do. Thank you. Both of you.”

“Anytime bro,” Mason says, pocketing his phone and heading towards the door. Theo is quick to follow. The sooner he leaves, the sooner he’ll be home and able to talk to Liam.

 

Liam’s truck is parked outside their apartment when he gets there, letting Theo know he’s home. Theo parks next to Liam’s truck and makes his way up to their door. He lets himself in and walks inside, listening for the sound of Liam’s familiar heartbeat. He smiles when he locates it in their bedroom. Liam’s laying on the bed when he walks in, book propped up on his chest as his eyes move over the page.

He looks up when Theo enters, a smile working its way across his face. “Hey. I was wondering where you ran off to.”

Theo kicks his shoes off and curls up into Liam’s side, tucking his face into his neck. “I went to talk to your Mom and Mason.”

Liam closes the book and sets it asides, bringing his hand up to card through Theo’s hair, “Yeah? Any reason why?”

Theo sighs, “I was hoping they could help me with something.”

“And did they?”

“Sort of,” Theo says, “they at least got me to stop worrying so much.”

Liam’s hand stills for a moment before resuming its movement, “Why were you worried? Is something wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong. I just...” Theo lets out long breath, his eyes flicking up to meet Liam’s concerned blue ones. “I was worried about Valentine’s Day.”

“Valentine’s Day?”

“Yeah. It’s our first real Valentine’s Day since we got together and I wanted it to be perfect,” Theo admits. “It was stressing me out so I met with your Mom and Mason to see if they had any advice.”

“And did they?” Liam asks.

“They told me I should talk to you since you’ve probably been planning something. That we should plan something we both want to do. Mason said you’d be happy with anything, even just staying in for dinner, as long as we’re together.”

“Mason’s not wrong,” Liam tells him, smiling down at him. “God I’m glad you said something though. I’ve been stressing out too. I got desperate enough that I went to Derek for help.”

Theo lets out a startled laugh, “You went to Derek? How did that go?”

“Not well. He might be your best friend but he was clueless when it came to knowing what you’d want for Valentine’s Day.”

“I just want you,” Theo tells him, raising himself up so that their faces are level. “I don’t care about any of that other bullshit. I have all that I want right here.”

Liam smiles, a look of pure love and adoration on his face. It never fails to make Theo’s heart skip a beat when he sees it directed at him. “That’s all I want too.”

“Well then it’s settled then. We’ll spend the day just the two of us. I can make dinner and then we can just spend the evening in.”

Liam leans up, capturing Theo’s lips in a soft kiss, pulling back far enough to mumble against them. “Sounds perfect.”

 

Perfect is exactly what Theo calls it when Valentine’s Day rolls around a few nights later. He doesn’t buy chocolate even though he wants to. Liam just tells him they’ll save their money and buy it the next day when it goes on sale. Theo can’t exactly argue with the logic in that.

They spend the day watching movies, curled up together on the couch. Jenna and David drop by for midafternoon and the four of them have lunch together, putting on another movie as they eat.

When Jenna and David leave they put on another movie, neither one paying the least bit of attention because they’re too busy making out to watch it. When dinner time rolls around Theo makes Liam stay in the living room while he cooks, wanting to surprise Liam with his favorite meal. Unfortunately that’s ruined by Liam’s nose picking up the smell before it’s done.

“Are you making fettuccine alfredo?” Liam calls from the living room. “Because that’s what it smells like. Please tell me you are.”

Theo sighs, “It’s supposed to be a surprise, but yes.”

“Does that mean I can come in then?” Liam asks, peeking his head into the kitchen.

“No,” Theo says, rolling his eyes when Liam ignores him and walks towards the stove where Theo is finishing up the sauce.

“It smells amazing,” Liam says, smiling over at him.

Theo ducks his head, his own smile forming on his lips. “It’ll taste amazing too, if you don’t distract me and make me mess it up.”

Liam gasps, putting a hand over his heart. “I would never.”

“You would. You _have_. Remember the last time I tried to make pork chops. They barely resembled pork by the time we pulled them out of the oven.”

Liam at least has the decency to look a little apologetic, “That was one time. And it’s partially your fault for cooking in those ridiculous pants that compliment your ass perfectly.”

“I’d just gotten home from work Liam,” Theo points out. “Those are my work pants. I hadn't had a chance to change yet. I learned my lesson though.”

Liam pouts, “I know. You won’t wear them in front of me anymore.”

Theo chuckles, “No. Because I actually like them and don’t want your claws ripping them to shreds in your haste to get them off.”

“You know there’s an easy way to fix this,” Liam tells him.

Theo sighs, turning the burner down on low as he moves on to check the pasta. Finding it done he grabs the strainer from the cabinet and makes his way to the sink. He knows what Liam is trying to do. Theo just hasn’t decided if he should take the bait or not.

He should have known he would. It’s impossible to resist Liam. “What’s that?”

Liam shrugs, “You just shouldn’t wear pants at all when we’re home.”

“Is that right?” Theo asks, setting the now strained pasta on the counter. “I don’t think either of us would get much done if that happened.”

“I’d be okay with that.”

“Your instructors wouldn’t.”

Liam ignores the comment, moving to look around Theo at the food. “Is it done?”

“Yeah it’s done,” Theo says, grinning over at his boyfriend. “Grab the plates and silverware would you?”

Liam nods and does as Theo asks, humming to himself as he sets the table. Theo can’t help but smile as he watches Liam. He mixes the pasta and the sauce before bringing the bowl to the table. When Liam eyes it as Theo sets it down, Theo laughs and hands over the spoon so Liam can get his food first.

They eat their dinner, talking from time to time about random things. It makes Theo feel light with how normal and domestic it all is. Even after being together for over a year Theo still has to pinch himself over moments like these.

What’s strange is he doesn’t feel the constant worry about the future, wondering when something is going to happen and this whole thing with Liam will fall apart. He knows what they have and how strong it is, and he certainly knows better than to doubt it. Things might not always be perfect, but for now he’s happy and in love and spending an amazing first Valentine’s Day with his boyfriend. He’s not going to take any of that for granted.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
